


praying against the horizon

by simplydreaming



Series: six of crows prompts [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluffy, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Crooked Kingdom, cute kaz, i love vulnerable!kaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: Things you said I wasn't meant to hear: Inej wakes up from her injury and gets glimpses of her companions and finds Kaz being vulnerable.





	praying against the horizon

The schooner rocked back and forth on the waves, the salty breeze flowing in through the windows. Inej sat up slowly, groaning quietly. She pulled up her shirt to see that her wound had been stitched up, almost completely healed. She sent silent thanks to her Saints, her eyes closed and her expression peaceful. Smiling quickly, she added a praise to thank Nina for her help in healing, as well.

She slid off the cot she was on, relishing the feeling of her feet on the rickety hardwood. She couldn’t believe that she had almost given up and ended her life. Maybe she should have given thanks for Kaz Brekker as well. 

She pushed open the door to her room and stepped into the hallway. She glided along, listening for any sign of her friends. It was odd that she couldn’t hear Nina’s laugh, or Kaz’s gait. 

She passed one room, the door cracked open slightly. Wylan and Jesper were sacked out on two cots. Wylan slept curled up on his side, his curls framing his face as he dreamed. His left hand draped off the bed and onto the floor. Jesper, on the other cot, slept on his stomach, light snores escaping from his lips. His hand was just brushing Wylan’s, making Inej think they might have fallen asleep holding hands. 

The thought gave her pause, and she felt this unusual swell of jealousy consume her. Inej couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be relaxed, safe, and comfortable. She wishes she could have that luxury of falling asleep with her hand entwined with another, the ability to let her guard down, even just for a few fleeting moments.

Inej shook the thought away. She was being ridiculous. She is the Wraith. She is strong. She doesn’t need any luxuries in her life. She was never granted any before, and she certainly does not deserve any now.

Peeking into another room, she watched as Matthias, his legs shackled, flipped through a book. On the other side of the room, probably on guard duty, Nina watched him steadily. Her warm green eyes were sorrowful, filled with longing. Inej did not know the whole history between the two of them, but she could feel the pangs of regret emanating off of Nina. 

Matthias would not acknowledge the Heartrender’s gaze, but Inej could see his unease and his restlessness. For one sharp, poignant moment, their eyes met. His ice blue eyes met Nina’s, and Inej could feel herself holding her breath. 

As soon as it had happened, it was over, and Matthias returned to his book. Before Inej pulled back from the doorway, she could swear she saw Nina furiously wipe a tear from her eye.

Inej slowly ascended the stairs to the deck. She could see a figure standing at the bow, his gloved hands clutching the side of the boat. His cane rested against the side of the ship. He looked solemn, the boy dressed in black, staring out into the open ocean. 

She moved towards him slowly. She expected him to become aware of her presence, as usual, but he gave no indication of knowing she was there.

“...Sankta Alina, Sankt Petyr, Sankt Vladimir…”

The schooner tipped suddenly, and Inej, so startled, almost lost her balance. She crept closer, needing to hear his words. 

“I feel stupid. I mean, I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.” Kaz shook his head, sighing quietly. “Inej would know what to say.”

Kaz tightened his grip on the boat. “That’s what I need from you, Saints. I need the Wraith to be okay. I’m not one for prayers. But I know Inej Ghafa is, and if this is what it takes for her to be healed, for her to be back by my side, I’ll say as many fucking prayers as you need.”

Inej watched as Kaz bent his head forward. “I know I protect my investments. But Inej is more than that, even if I can’t say that to her. And I know I’m probably not the person you would be doing favors for, but just this once, I need it. I need this one thing, and I won’t ask for anything else.” Kaz lifted his head, gazing back at the horizon.

Inej smiled, a true full-faced grin that consumed her expression. Quietly, she escaped back the way she came, not stopping to exhale until she was back in her room. 

Curling back up on her cot, she sighed. Maybe Inej did have some luxuries. She was here, she was alive, and she had Kaz Brekker. What more could she ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading y'all!!!! i thrive off comments & feedback, pls & ty <333


End file.
